Question: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{4y - 2}{y - 9} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 9$ $ 4y - 2 = 6(y - 9) $ $4y - 2 = 6y - 54$ $-2 = 2y - 54$ $52 = 2y$ $2y = 52$ $y = \dfrac{52}{2}$ Simplify. $y = 26$